1. Field of an embodiment of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus which is used for joining veneers and comprises a plurality of transporting rolls arranged along one axis, and at least one counterpressure roll arranged parallel thereto, as well as heating means and pressing means.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An apparatus of the above-mentioned type is e.g. known from German patent specification 34 09 178. Apparatuses of this type serve to glue individual veneers or veneer sheet strips to one another over the longitudinal side so as to obtain a large veneer sheet. Since the veneer workpieces, which are to be processed later, are large, but very thin sheets, the respective individual veneers must be placed exactly against one another prior to the gluing operation. The edges to be glued must therefore be positioned exactly relative to each other over the entire length thereof. It is known from the prior art that a stop to which the individual veneer strips are respectively supplied is used for this purpose. Especially with wavy veneer strips or veneer strips that are supplied at an angle to the gluing direction, the positioning of the veneers is very difficult and often entirely impossible with the known machines.